The present means to couple a signal line to a TV terminal is to use a ring surrounding and locking the junction portion of the terminal and the signal line.
More particularly, by removing the insulation layer of the signal line, the conductive wires of the signal line will be exposed and then connected electrically to that of the terminal. Afterward, a ring with larger diameter is used to surround the junction portion of the terminal and the signal line, and then squeezed by a pliers to lock the junction portion.
However, the coupling method of the terminal and the signal line has the following disadvantages:
1. The ring cannot lock the junction portion of the terminal and the signal line enclosed by it firmly even after being squeezed by a pliers such that the permeated mist may influence the signal quality. PA0 2. The ring is hard to be placed exactly on the junction portion of the terminal and the signal line. PA0 3. The force exerted on the ring by the pliers should control carefully, an excessive force might damage the insulation layer and a deficient force might cause detachment of terminal from the signal line.